


Let's go below zero and hide from the sun

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Phantom is having Minecraft brainrot [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Snow Storms, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), This is pure fluff, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), he cares for ranboo but wont show it, it has walls though, possibly ooc warning, ranboo still lives in a shack for plot purposes, screw canon I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: The tundra gets cold at night, especially when there's a snow storm.  Phil offers for Ranboo to come over for dinner and stay the night to get out of the cold.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Phantom is having Minecraft brainrot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 326





	Let's go below zero and hide from the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished a fic in weeks and I was about to go stir crazy if I wasn't able to finally finish something. So have this, the only thing I could muster and it somehow turned over a thousand words. Some fluff for you all. Enjoy.
> 
> this is about the characters that they play and not at all the creators.

Ranboo’s tail swished back and forth as he watched the snow pile up outside. A shiver ran down his spine and he pulled the blanket around his shoulders tighter. His house (shack) wasn’t really made for this kind of weather, it had thin walls that let any warmth out.

Ranboo thought that the snow was beautiful, yet when he touched it, it only melted and stung. He supposed the snowflakes were sort of like bees, if you left them alone and calmly watched they were soft and pretty, but touching them meant you’d get hurt. At least for him. No one else got hurt touching the snowflakes.

Briefly, he wondered what Phil and Techno were doing, there was smoke coming from the chimney of the cabin so they had to be home. A part of Ranboo wanted to see what they were doing, maybe spend some time there (surely it was warmer as well). But the other part of him knew that he’d only be intruding on them. 

So Ranboo sat in front of his window and stared up at the sky, watching the snow, shivering in the cold. The sun was starting to set and the wind was starting to pick up so Ranboo curled up in his bed, huddled under the two thin blankets that he had.

* * *

Phil raised one eyebrow, watching with amusement as Techno looked outside the window for almost the fifth time in the past ten minutes at Ranboo’s shack. The piglin hybrid grunted and turned back to the stew that he was making, adding some spices.

“Do you want me to check in on Ranboo, mate?” Phil chuckled, “you keep looking over there.”

Techno’s ear flicked, “I’m simply observing.”

“What are you observing then?” 

There was a long pause, Phil waited for Techno to think of a good enough excuse that Phil would play along with, “observing the weather… there’s probably going to be a blizzard tonight.”

“Well if a blizzard is coming, perhaps we could invite our neighbor over for dinner,” Phil raised an eyebrow, ruffling his feathers.

“If you’d like.” Techno turned to grab something from the cupboards.

“I’ll go see if he’d like to come over,” Phil wrapped himself up in his coat, bundling himself up before stepping outside into the snow. Techno heard the door shut and he glanced out the window once more. With the large coat that Phil wore covering his wings, he could pass as just a regular human, it was extremely useful at times.

Once Techno could barely see Phil in the snow and darkness, he turned back to the dinner. Meanwhile, Phil was just reaching Ranboo’s door, raising his hand to knock, chill biting into his fingers.

“Ranboo, you there?” Phil called, even though he could see the light on through the window. It took a few moments before he heard movement inside. The door opened to reveal the enderman hybrid wrapped up in a thin blanket. 

“Oh! Phil, Hi,” Ranboo smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, “what brings you here?”

“Techno is making stew for dinner tonight if you’d wanna come over,” Phil glanced up at the sky, he shrugged giving Ranboo a reassuring smile.

Ranboo tilted his head to the side, pulling the blanket around him tighter, Phil couldn’t tell what the boy was thinking, but he saw him shiver.

“If you don’t mind… that sounds nice,” Ranboo bit his lower lip, glancing back inside his house.

“Wouldn’t have offered if I minded.” A particularly large snowflake landed on Phil’s nose which Phil swiped it away with the back of his hand.

“Okay… let me grab my coat”

“Alrighty,” Phil stuffed his hands in his pockets. Ranboo disappeared for a few seconds before returning, wrapped up in his jacket with a thick red cloak over his shoulders that Phil recognized the craftsmanship of.

“Techno give that to you?” Phil asked with a chuckle, walking a few paces in front of Ranboo.

“He did yeah… said that what I wore wasn’t fit for the tundra…” Ranboo rubbed at the back of his neck.

“That suit you wear isn’t gonna do much good against a blizzard that’s for sure,” Phil noticed a flash of pink hair in the window.

“Yeah… I learned my lesson after the first few days…”

Warm air caused steam to rise from the gathering snow on the porch. Phil held the door for Ranboo, who shook the snow from his hair, rubbing his hands together nervously.

“We’re back Techno,” Phil called. He heard Techno grunt in acknowledgment, “you can hang your coat up here,” he told Ranboo, shedding his own coat and hanging it up on the hooks lining the wall. Ranboo nodded and did as Phil suggested.

“Stew’s almost done,” Techno reported, noticing Phil in the doorway to the kitchen. Ranboo poked his head in.

“Hi Techno,” Ranboo greeted.

“Hello,” Techno nodded, examining Ranboo for a few seconds before turning back to the stew, moving the pot from the flame.

“Techno thinks that there’s gonna be a blizzard tonight, you could stay here tonight if you’d like so you’re not out there in the cold,” Phil explained, stretching one of his wings out.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude!” Ranboo held his hands up in front of himself, “I’ve got a couple of blankets and stuff, I’m already staying for dinner.”

Techno made brief eye contact with Phil before speaking. 

“When it storms it usually gets really cold, colder than what you’re used to I’m sure,” his ear twitched and Phil could hear the way that he fumbled with his words, “your shack isn’t built well enough for this weather.”

Ranboo’s eyes widened, he hunched his shoulders a bit, “yeah… I’ve still gotta rebuild my house so it’s warmer. But are you sure that you’d be fine with me staying the night? I don’t want to impose.”

Phil put a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder, “think of it this way Ranboo, it’ll help me sleep tonight to know that you’re safe and warm.”

That took Ranboo by surprise, his ears perked up, “O-oh…”

“You’re always welcome to stay here.'' It was Techno that said that, albeit a bit hesitant. But before it could be commented on, he blushed darkly and announced that the stew was done causing Phil to laugh.

Soon the three of them were sat at the small table, a bit crowded since it was really only built for one person. Bowls of mushroom stew distributed graciously along with some buns. Ranboo hadn’t had mushroom stew in years and the way that Techno made it was so much better than the sloppy careless way that he had made it before.

Phil chirped contentedly, his feathers ruffling.

“The stew is really good Techno,” Ranboo said with a grin.

No one missed the way that Techno’s lips quirked up in a small proud grin, “thank you.”

“Techno is an excellent cook,” Phil said, pressing his hands to the table, “he really knows his way around food.”

“You say that only because you can’t cook,” Techno accused with a huff, tusks peeking out behind his lips.

“I can cook! You just never let me!” Phil insisted, “you always insist on making meals.”

Techno shrugged, taking a bite out of his piece of bread. Ranboo laughed, feathered tail flicking back and forth. Phil only huffed.

After everyone finished eating and the dishes were washed and put away, the three of them sat in the living room in front of the fire. Techno sat in the plush chair closest to the flames, taking his hair out of its braid. Ranboo sat on the couch next to Phil, his knees pulled up to his chest.

Out of habit, Phil wrapped his wing around Ranboo’s shoulder, pulling the boy closer. Ranboo tensed up at first and Phil really hoped he hadn’t made the boy uncomfortable. But not even seconds later Ranboo relaxed some, practically melting into Phil’s side. Ranboo’s tail wrapped loosely around Phil’s arm.

It was like that for a while, sitting in comfortable silence until Techno had finished with his hair, he pulled it back into a ponytail to keep it out of his face.

“I should continue sorting the chests downstairs,” Techno stood up, brushing his hands on his pants.

“There’s room here Techno,” Phil offered, spreading his other wing, “the chests can wait until tomorrow.”

Techno grunted, hesitating for a moment, “doing nothing isn’t going to get them sorted.”

“Oh just come here,” Phil waved him over, Techno sighed and relented, settling on the other side of Phil. 

Phil chirped happily, running his fingers through Ranboo’s hair.

The warmth and flickering orange glow from the fireplace made the mood of the cabin seem sleepy, almost dream-like while the wind whistled and piled snow up in front of the door. Ranboo was glad that he wasn’t alone in his shack right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this but I did. Thank you for reading I don't know what else to say here. I just wanted something cute all I've been trying to write is angst and it hasn't been going well. There's probably gonna be more soon. 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
